


Harleys in Hawaii

by onthecoastofsomewherebeautiful



Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Good Boy, Gulf Likes to Watch, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthecoastofsomewherebeautiful/pseuds/onthecoastofsomewherebeautiful
Summary: Gulf gets lei’d in Hawaii.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111
Collections: MewGulf Fanfiction Contest by ABEChallenges





	Harleys in Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Prompt: MewGulf on vacation!
> 
> Type: Oneshot  
> Length: Any  
> Rating: Any  
> Pairing: MewGulf
> 
> Due date: Tuesday, May 12th 23:59 Eastern Time  
> Voting will occur through Strawpoll, which will be posted on the due date.  
> Voting ends Saturday, May 16th 12:00 Eastern Time
> 
> **To submit your fic, click "Claim" and then click "Fulfill" to enter! **

~Gulf~

Boarding the plane, I was anxious. I had never been to America before and didn’t know what to expect. I was worried about my English and also the long flight. I was also very tired and grumpy, given we were scheduled to take off at a time that was so early in my book that it should be illegal. 

I followed P’Best down the aisle and flopped into my seat by the window, but I couldn’t settle in... my nerves kept getting the better of me. My stomach was swirling and my chest felt tight. 

I shot a quick text off to my Mom reminding her to give Ju a treat every night and turned my phone off. 

The empty seat next to me was making me uneasy. The flight was filling up. I tapped P’Best on the shoulder. 

“P’Best, where is P’Mew? It’s getting late...” 

I trailed off as I saw the object of my worries ducking down the aisle, smiling and politely waiing. 

I felt like I could breathe easier the second the older man settled in next to me, his familiar scent wrapping around me like my favorite blue blanket.

“Nice of you join us Phi, you nearly missed the flight.” I huffed. 

Mew was unruffled by my bad attitude, simply leaning over to pull the window shade up, pressing his body against mine in the process. The weight was familiar for me because the word “space” did not exist for Mew. 

As he sat back in his own seat, he reached between us and grabbed my hand, holding it under my blanket. His hands were always so warm. 

A lot of people didn’t realize that social situations often made me uncomfortable. But one person always did. He notices everything about me.

“Nervous, Nong?” Mew whispered. 

Squeezing his hand in response, I shook my head. “Not anymore, Phi.” 

~Mew~

Our newest campaign was being filmed in Hawaii. I always thought that my first time to the US would be to Los Angeles or New York (I’ve always wanted to see the snow), but instead of the big cities I imagined, all I could see while the plane was descending was lush greenery and sunny beaches. It was beautiful. Just like the boy sleeping on my lap. 

I knew he was stressed out because of the travel and lack of sleep, so halfway through the flight after watching him struggle to try and sleep sitting up, I moved to the aisle seat and told Gulf to lay down. He was currently curled up, softly snoring away. 

I gently moved the hair off his forehead and traced his eyebrow with my thumb, feeling my heart constrict. If someone asked me a year ago if I ever thought I would be this happy, I would have laughed. I didn’t think I’d ever see the sun again. Then I met Gulf Kanawut. 

The shy boy broke through all my barriers, all the walls I built. It was impossible not to love him. Not to want to protect him. Gulf thought nothing of holding my hand, or casual skinship. Or sleeping curling up in my lap. The little moments seemed to mean nothing to him, but they meant everything to me. And it was getting harder to see where to draw the the line between us. 

~Gulf~

The brand we were shooting for put us up in the cutest little cottages with an ocean view. When I got to our room, I saw two full size beds. Each one white, with beautiful flowers on them. 

I threw my suitcase down and jumped on the first one, flopping down and burying my face in the pillow. 

“Gulf, you didn’t even shower first and we’ve been traveling all day.” 

I rolled my eyes at Mew who was wheeling his luggage in right behind me. 

“My bed my rules, Phi.” I winked as I quoted his famous line back to him. 

Feeling refreshed after my nap on the plane, I bounced around checking out the small kitchen, and luxurious bathroom. There was a sliding door that lead out to small patio where there was an incredible outdoor shower nestled in among stones and trailing green plants. There didn’t seem to be a shower curtain or door, how did you shower out here? 

I went back in and picked up the flowers on my bed. Mew was still unpacking his bag. 

“Phi! What are these flowers for? Why are they on my bed? Is this an American thing?” I asked, curious. They really were lovely. 

Mew walked over and took the flowers from  
my hand and I could see now that they appeared to be a necklace maybe?

He moved closer to me while explaining. “It’s an ancient Hawaiian traditional greeting. Its called a lei. Its the island way of greeting us with friendship and love.” 

As he reached up to place the flowers around my neck, I felt my heart pounding. Mew being close to me was nothing new. But the way my body reacted recently was. 

As he smoothed out the lei, his fingers brushed my neck and I gasped, the sensation making my stomach tighten. My eyes flew up to his. Leaning closer he whispered, “aloha, Gulf.” 

~Mew~

The next few days fly by as we were busy with promotions and other business. The work is as breezy as the island and I’m impressed by all the hospitality we’ve been shown. As a way to wrap up the shoot, we’ve been invited to a traditional luau. The drinks are flowing and everyone is having a great time. Earlier we had a dancing lesson complete with grass skirts and coconut bras. I posted the pic on Twitter and we’re already trending at #1. Our fans are seriously the best. 

I’m sitting relaxed, listening to Gulf chatter to one of the executive sponsors about how much he’s enjoying himself. I know Gulf is worried about his English but he’s really doing so well. I’m so proud of him my heart could burst. 

Taking a sip of my drink I catch the tail end of his last sentence. “...I even got laid!” 

I immediately cough and choke on my drink. What the fuck did he just say? I feel Bosser start to pound and rub my back and Gulf is suddenly right in front of me asking me if I’m okay? He’s holding both my hands now and squeezing. 

I cough a few more times and take a deep breath in. “Nong, what did you just say?” 

He looks at me confused. “I said my favorite custom so far was the flowers and that you laid me in our room.” I let out a groan. He’s so innocent sometimes it kills me. 

I noticed that people around the table were laughing, obviously catching onto the misunderstanding. It IS funny. 

But the only person not laughing is Gulf. He doesn’t understand what’s so funny. He’s looking down now feeling shy, finally realizing what happened is the result of whatever he said.

He switches to Thai and asks me how bad it is? I laugh and say it’s pretty bad but that it’s also pretty funny and he doesn’t need to worry. I see him breathe a sigh of relief and he joins the table again red faced. 

Later on at the beach he finds me at the fire. He’s swaying slightly, clearly feeling the effects of his pineapple champagne. He drapes himself over my shoulder and says, “Khun Phi! I think I’m ready now!” 

“Ready for what Nong?” He’s hugging me, hanging onto my body, and my arms wrap around him instinctively, like they’re made to hold him. His head is resting on my shoulder and he’s looking up at me, his eyes glowing from the flames.

He burrows his face closer into my shoulder and I feel his lips graze my neck. My dick immediately takes notice and I try to make sure there is enough space between us so he can’t feel it. 

“Explain to me what happened at dinner! No one would say anything!” He’s pouting now. I can’t help but smile.

“Are you sure you want to know? Ignorance is bliss sometimes.” I chuckle again when he hugs me closer demanding to know the truth. 

“Okay then.” I pull him off me so he’s standing in front of me and I lean in, speaking lowly in his ear. 

“At dinner, you announced to everyone... that I fucked you in our room.” 

~Gulf~

Mew is laying down on his bed shirtless, groaning in pain. I’m secretly enjoying it, just a little, thinking it’s his karma for how much fun he had at my little dinner blunder last night. My cheeks heat just thinking about it.

But back to Mew, it’s his own damn fault he’s like this. We went to explore some water falls today and he didn’t wear his shirt or reapply his sunscreen. 

As a result his back is now bright pink and he’s pleading to me for help.

“Nongggg. Please. I can’t reach my back. Can you please rub this aloe on it? Na? Na?” 

When he’s begging like this I can’t resist him. I tell him to sit up and he yelps when the cold gel hits his heated skin. 

My fingers glide over his broad back, over every muscle. Mew works very hard at the gym and it shows. My hands move down lower, making sure to cover the skin just above his boxer line.

Dragging them up his spine, his back arches away and he lets out a hiss.

“Ow, I’m sorry Phi, did that hurt?” Concerned maybe I scratched him, I smoothed my hands back down and he lets out a soft moan. 

“Phi..?” 

“It doesn’t hurt Gulf... it feels... mmm...” 

My hands move lower again, rubbing up and down his sides. 

“It feels good.” 

Why are my cheeks hot again? And why am I still touching him?

~Mew~

I heard the door shut and I immediately shot up off the bed, dick hard and aching from nothing more than him rubbing lotion on my back.

My emotions have been out of control this trip. My heart battling with my brain and both of them battling my cock. I’m exhausted and horny. 

After he finished my back Gulf went out to grab us some dinner, so I have a couple of minutes to myself. The sun is setting casting the most beautiful purple hue in the sky. My eye catches the outside shower. There’s no stall but the yard is private and no one can see in. It’s perfect. You only live once right? 

Not thinking about the fact that I’m washing off all the aloe on back, I step under the cool water and my hand immediately reaches down and wraps around my cock. I feel like I’ve been hard for days and I know I won’t last long. Just a touch has me throwing my head back, and a couple pumps later, I’m cumming for what feels like hours, shuddering through my release, with one thought on my mind. 

Him. 

~Gulf~

Today is our last day in Hawaii, and we’re renting motorcycles to go for a little scenic drive. I’m waiting for P’Mew outside when he comes out, looking a little exasperated. 

“What’s wrong Phi?” Mew explains that they messed up the reservation and that now we only have one bike instead of two.

“Ow.” I exclaim. I was really looking forward to driving a motorcycle on my own but I don’t want to ruin it for Phi. I tell him I don’t mind riding with him if he’s okay with it. 

I hop on behind him and he takes my arms and wraps them around his waist in a move straight out of a Korean drama. I hug onto him, breathing in his familiar scent. Only instead of comforting me like normal, it makes me feel hot. I’m pressed up right behind him but I can’t get comfortable because... I’m starting to get hard. I squirm to try and put some space between my crotch and his ass but he chooses that very moment to fire up the bike. The vibrations between my legs don’t help at all and as he accelerates, I find myself once again with Mew between my legs. If only I hadn’t forgotten my wallet last night.

Mew was right. Sometimes ignorance is bliss.

~Mew~

The last day of this vacation was really testing me. On our way back to the cottage it started to downpour. Both Gulf and I were now soaked. 

I was trying really hard not to lose my temper over everything going wrong. The “missing” reservation for the second motorcycle. The rain. Gulf practically humping me to death on the back of that bike. 

As we pulled up to our rental the rain had stopped but we were both still soaked. I hopped off and started to make my way to the house but I noticed Gulf was still sitting on the bike. 

“Nong, do you need help?” I asked starting to walk back. He held up his hand to stop me.

“My legs just, ah, feel a little weak from the drive that’s all. I’ll be fine in a few minutes! Go in first!” 

His face seemed red, and I was starting to get worried so I waited until I saw him gingerly step down from bike. He kept his back to me.

“Mew, you can really go into the house.” 

Not sure what’s going on, I walked back to him and gently grabbed his elbow and turned him around to face me. He was definitely flushed. His ears were beet red. 

“Gulf, what is going on? If your legs hurt I’ll carry...”

I looked down and it suddenly became clear. Clear because his swim trunks were white and due to the rain, now damn near transparent. 

His legs weren’t hurting him. He was trying to hide a massive hard on. I groan silently. For the love of Buddha! Another test. 

~Gulf~

I wished a volcano would erupt in that moment and sweep me away in the lava. Phi was looking at my very wet and very hard dick. I tried so hard to hide it but I guess the universe had other plans. I saw his face soften. 

He tried to reassure me. That it’s nothing to be embarrassed about in front of him because we we both got hard before on set filming and that’s it’s normal. That some men can get aroused riding bikes.

He was so good to me. I didn’t have to wonder that he loves me, I just know. And my body is finally catching up to my brain and my heart. Although... it had a little help. 

“It’s not the bike, Phi.” 

He looks at me, confused. I take a deep breath in. 

“I-it’s you. You make me feel like this. Because I can’t stop thinking about it. Can’t stop seeing it.” 

His whole body stills. And he looks up at me. A blush slowly creeping into his cheeks and neck. It’s like he already knows what I’m going to say next.

“I... forgot my wallet last night. When I came back to grab it from the nightstand... I saw you through the sliding door.” 

I close my eyes and see the scenes again that have been floating around my mind all day, taunting me. 

Mew, naked in the outside shower. His broad chest. Powerful thighs. That dark strip of hair on his lower stomach.

Mew, his head thrown back, eyes closed, neck exposed, and his lips parted. 

Mew’s big hands, veins prominent, one caressing his taut belly while the other worked his cock. His cock, his moans, his cum. 

“Phi, please say something. Please don’t be mad. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have watched. Please forgive me, na? Na? Please Phi!” 

He was silent for a long time before he spoke. 

“Then I think it’s only fair...” 

His words were soft. Like he was testing them out as he said them. 

“...that I get to watch you.” 

Huh? I don’t get what he means.

“Watch me what, Phi?” 

“Touch yourself.” 

*****

I feel my heart beating deep in my chest. It’s so loud I swear Mew probably hears it to too. Even though Mew’s suggestion should feel wrong, all I feel is... lust. And love. And my body flushing with excitement. I want this. And if I’m honest with myself, I have for a really long time. 

I raise my eyes up to meet Mew’s. “I’m scared, Phi.” 

He immediately reassures me, because that’s what he does. He almost looks regretful. 

“Gulf, Yai Nong, I’m just teasing. You don’t, really...” I cut him off. I know Mew would never pressure me. I tell him the truth. I mean we’ve come this far. 

“I’m scared because... I do want you to watch. But I’m afraid that nothing will ever be the same if we do this.” 

I look into Mew’s big brown eyes. Trying to feel him out, to get some kind of hint of what he’s thinking. They’re warm as usual, but somehow darker; blown out with desire he can’t hide. 

“Nong... I promised I would always be by your side. I keep my promises.” 

I feel immediate relief. I can’t lose Mew. I need him too much. But I want this too. This chance. I’m so nervous but somehow Mew’s words give me courage. Mew always gives me courage.

*****

We’ve moved inside now, with Mew sitting on his bed facing me. He looks as wrecked as I feel. The anticipation runs hot between us both. 

Giving into my feelings and the moment, I take a deep breath in, hook my thumbs into the waistband of my shorts and start pulling them down. 

“Phi...” 

Until now, Mew’s eyes hadn’t left mine. He’s been a perfect gentleman. But that changed as soon as I opened my mouth again and confess exactly what’s he’s done to me. 

“...I’m so hard for you.” 

It comes out as a low whine, and I watch as his gaze travels down my body, to the part that’s begging for his attention. 

My shorts are now pooled around my ankles, and I take a step back and sit on the edge of the bed facing Mew. My legs are slightly spread, my erection now exposed and resting hard on my stomach. 

The air in the room feels warm and heavy, despite the artificial chill. I can feel the perspiration starting to form on my face and chest. I don’t know where to take it from here and I can feel my bravado from earlier fading fast.

“Nong.” 

I hear Mew clear his throat and take a deep breath. He calls my name again but I’m feeling too shy and I can’t meet his eyes. 

“Nong, we can stop any time. But before we do, I would really hate myself if I didn’t tell you that your cock is as pretty as the rest of you.” 

~Mew~

Gulf’s eyes flew up, cheeks and ears burning at the compliment.

“So pretty.” I murmured. 

“Y-you think so?” Gulf’s insecurity about himself always makes me feel a pang in my heart because I think he is just about the cutest and most sexy creature I have ever laid eyes on. He has no idea how deadly he is. 

“Mmmm.” I hummed in agreement. 

Gulf beamed under my praise, but I could tell he was still feeling shy. 

“Gulf?” 

“Yes, Phi?” 

“Do you want to stop?” 

“No, Phi.” 

Thank all that is good. 

“Then spread your legs a little more and lean back.” 

Gulf did as he was told, submitting easily. His legs were now open and he was half laying back, propped up on one elbow.

“Touch yourself.” I commanded, my voice rough with desire. 

My eyes were now focused on his dick, which was still laying neglected and hard, leaking precum all over. 

Without hesitation, he obeyed my order. He grabbed his cock and started stroking it, up and down, twisting the tip, and going back again. Biting his lip he let out a small whimper when the pleasure started becoming too much. 

His little sounds nearly made me cum in my pants like a teenager. I wanted to touch him so badly I felt like I was going to die if I didn’t get my hands on him soon.

He was so hot. So sweet. So... mine. 

~Gulf~

I kept going, my eyes never leaving Mew’s, which were now glued to my hand that was practically a blur because of how fast I was going. It was silent except for the slick sounds echoing in the room along with my moans and the steady hum of the air conditioner. 

Knowing Mew was just a few feet away, watching me, heightens the feel of every drag up and down. I’ve never felt like this before. 

“P-phi...?” It came out as a whine as the pleasure took over. “I’m gonna c-cum.” 

I bit my lip as I felt my body explode. I let out a stuttered groan as strings of cum landed on my chest and belly. 

“Good boy, you’re such a good boy for Phi.” Mew praised me. 

I looked up, sweaty and flushed, still high from my orgasm, into the face of my beautiful Khun Phi. 

“Only for you.” I mumbled out, reclining back on the bed with my arm over my eyes. I needed a minute to recover. 

Once I finally caught my breath and managed to meet Mew’s eyes again, I realized that his cheeks were also red and that he was breathing heavily. One glance down his body and I could easily see that his impressive cock was straining against his shorts. 

With a devilish smile, a new idea came into my head. My competitive nature triggered. 

~Mew~

I knew that smile. I could see his wheels turning before he even spoke his next words. 

“You know... we’re supposed to be even now... but how’d you like to make it 2-1?” 

I laughed out loud at my silly and evil little Nong. Yes evil. Even if all our fans think he’s a Baby. Here he is propositioning me for sex. They’d never believe it. I can barely believe it myself. 

But if there is one thing I know to be true since I’ve met Gulf, it’s that he’s always surprising me. And I love it. Almost as much as I love him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at doing anything like this, so please forgive any cultural or other errors! 
> 
> The idea behind this is based off the song Harleys In Hawaii by Katy Perry. Thank you so much for reading my little story. 💖


End file.
